parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thirteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the thirteenth remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Double Trouble (Season 2), told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Thomas *Hard Working Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky) *Tired Percy (R/C Percy) *Toby *Annie *Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains *Henrietta *Victoria *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Branchline Coaches *Express Coaches Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Percy - Dave *Casey Jr - Eric *Tillie - Ivy *Luke Skywalker - Dave *Twilight Sparkle - Salli Transcript (The Main Episode: Double Trouble (Season 2), told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine's blue paint sparkled in a sunshine as he puffed happily along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. He was feeling very pleased with himself. (Thomas, blowing his whistle, puffs along his branchline, with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, toward Elsbridge station to meet Percy, hauling two coaches, and Toby, Henrietta, with another coach called Victoria, with three vans and a caboose) *Percy: Hello, Thomas *Narrator: Whistled Percy. *Percy: You look splendid. *Thomas: Yes indeed. *Narrator: Boasted Thomas. *Thomas: Blue is the only proper color for an engine. *Toby: Oh, I don't know. I like my brown paint. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Percy: I've always been green. I wouldn't want to be any other color either. *Narrator: Added Percy. *Thomas: (hard working) Well, well, anyway. *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. *Thomas: (hard working) Blue is the only color for a really useful engine. Anyone knows that. *Narrator: Percy said no more. He just grinned at Toby. Later, Thomas was resting when Percy arrived. (Percy brings in four freight cars to load under the hopper) A large hopper was loading his freight cars full of coal. Thomas was still being cheeky. *Thomas: Careful. *Narrator: He warned. *Thomas: Watch out with those silly cars. *Cars: Go on, go on! *Narrator: Muttered the cars. *Thomas: And by the way. *Narrator: Went on Thomas. *Thomas: Those buffers don't look really safe to me. (as Percy loads all his cars together, he accidentally goes too far, before the last load pours down and covers Thomas from smokebox to bunker, just to spoil his new paint) *Narrator: The last load poured down. *Thomas: (surprised) Help, help! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. *Thomas: (surprised) Get me out! *Narrator: Percy was worried, but he couldn't help laughing. Thomas' smart blue paint was covered in coal dust from smokebox to bunker. *Percy: Ha, ha! *Narrator: Chuckled Percy. *Percy: You don't look really useful now, Thomas. You look really disgraceful. *Thomas: (annoyed) I'm not disgraceful. *Narrator: Choked Thomas. *Thomas: (annoyed) You did that on purpose. Get me out! *Narrator: (as Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, Spencer's red coach, a flatcar, and with Tillie baking, departs, a hard working Thomas drips a tear when he is covered in coal) It took so long to clean Thomas that he wasn't it time for his next train. Toby had to take Annie and Clarabel. *Annie: Poor Thomas. *Narrator: Whispered Annie to Clarabel. They were most upset. (Toby sets off, pulling Henrietta, Victoria, Annie, and Clarabel) Thomas was grumpy in the shed that night. Toby thought it made a great joke, but Percy was cross with Thomas for thinking he had made his paint dirty on purpose. (a mad Percy, a happy Toby, and an annoyed Thomas are in the sheds) *Percy: Fancy a really useful blue engine like Thomas becoming a disgrace to Sir Topham Hatt's railway. *Narrator: Next day, Thomas was feeling more cheerful, (after getting cleaned, Thomas collects Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and watches Percy bringing four freight cars and a caboose) as he watch Percy bring his cars from the junction. The cars were heavy and Percy was tired. *Driver: Have a drink. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Then you'll feel better. *Narrator: The water column stood at the end of the siding with the unsafe buffers. (Percy puffs forward to get a drink, but hits the buffers, then comes off the rails, just to covered in coal too) Suddenly, Percy found that he couldn't stop. The buffers didn't stop him either. *Percy: Ooh! *Narrator: Wailed Percy. *Percy: Help! *Narrator: The buffers were broken and Percy was wheel deep in coal. It was time for Thomas to leave. He had seen everything. (Thomas sets off with Annie and Clarabel) *Thomas: Now Percy has learned his lesson too. *Narrator: He chuckled to himself. That night, the two engines made up their quarrel. *Percy: I didn't cause your accident on purpose, Thomas. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: You do know that, don't you? *Thomas: Of course. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: And I'm sorry I teased you. Your green paint look splendid again too. In future, we're both be more careful of coal. Transcript (The Sequel) *Casey Jr: Thomas and Percy, you have some visitors to see you. *Luke Skywalker: Hi Thomas and Percy. I'm Luke Skywalker. *Twilight Sparkle: And I'm Twilight Sparkle. *Thomas: I guess you'll be part in the family. *Percy: Yes, indeed, Luke Skywalker and Twilight Sparkle will be part of our family. *Tillie: And you'll soon learn to shunt freight cars and haul passenger trains. Trivia (The Main Episode: Double Trouble (Season 2), told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shots 1 to 3 will film Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel, puffing along his branchline, and entering Elsbridge station to meet Percy hauling three Sodor mail cars and a caboose and Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria. *Shot 4 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 5 will film Toby talking. *Shot 6 will film Percy talking to Toby. *Shot 7 will film Percy talking to Thomas. *Shot 8 will film an annoyed Thomas talking. *Shot 9 will film an annoyed Thomas puffing away. *Shot 10 will film Toby and Percy looking at each other. *Shot 11 will film Thomas resting. *Shot 12 will film Percy arriving with four empty cars. *Shot 13 will film one of the coal cars being filled with coal. *Shot 14 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 15 will film Percy pulling the coal cars. *Shot 16 will film another one of the coal cars being filled with coal. *Shots 17 and 18 will film Percy going backward and bumping into some buffers. *Shots 19, 20, 22, 24, 25, and 27 will film the last load pouring all over Thomas. *Shots 21 and 23 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 24 will film Percy laughing. *Shot 26 will film a sad Thomas. *Shot 28 will film Percy laughing and talking. *Shot 29 will film a surprised Thomas covered in coal and blinking. *Shot 30 will film an annoyed Thomas talking while covered in coal. *Shot 31 will film a hard working Thomas standing on a siding with Casey Jr, his yellow coach, a Express coach, a flatcar, and Tillie going by. *Shot 32 will film Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria coupling up to Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 33 will film Annie talking to Clarabel. *Shot 34 will film a tired Thomas. *Shots 35 and 36 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Annie, and Clarabel puffing away. *Shots 37 and 39 will film a tired Percy, Toby, and a tired Thomas. *Shot 38 will film Toby. *Shot 40 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 41 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 42 will film Thomas at Tidmouth station and coupled up to Annie and Clarabel and seeing a tired Percy arriving with eight freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 43 will film a tired Percy arriving with eight freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 44 will film the water column on a siding with some unsafe buffers. *Shot 45 will film a tired Percy running light. *Shots 46 to 48 will film a surprised Percy breaking the buffers and landing in the coal. *Shots 49 and 50 will film the signal going from red to green. *Shots 51 and 52 will film Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel departing and passing a tired Percy. *Shot 53 will film Thomas and Percy in the shed. *Shot 54 will film Percy talking to Thomas. *Shot 55 will film Percy talking. *Shot 56 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 57 will film Thomas talking to Percy. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65